-AvA-
by Mely-Mellow
Summary: Et si Alby n'étais pas le tout premier des blocards ? Et si le WICKED avait décidé de rajouter une variante à l'expérience du labyrinthe. Un sujet de plus dans le bloc. Une personne qui pourrait, en fin de compte, changer bien des choses à l'histoire. Etes-vous prêts à faire la rencontre d'AvA ?
1. Tome I - The First Glader

**-AvA-**

 **TOME I - THE FIRST GLADER**

 **© 2017 Mely-Mellow**


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **\- OU -**

 **LE CHAPITRE QUI MONTRE QU'IL FALLAIT BIEN COMMENCER QUELQUE PART,**

 **MÊME SI CE QUELQUE PART SE RÉVÈLE ÊTRE LE PIRE ENDROIT QUI PUISSE EXISTER.**

* * *

Le crissement métallique des chaînes résonnait dans l'espace confiné de la cabine. Les poulies rouillées s'activaient avec démence. Les lumières folles dansaient devant mes yeux larmoyants. Toutes ces formes qui m'encerclaient... Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Les sons se répercutaient contre les parois de l'ascenseur, me transperçant de part en part. Et je criais. Je criais à m'en déchirer la mâchoire . Mes hurlements vinrent se joindre aux bruits assourdissants de l'appareil. Allongée contre le sol glacé, je sentais la Boîte s'élever de plus en plus rapidement, avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Le choc me coupa le souffle et c'est à peine si j'eus le temps de basculer sur le côté pour vomir. Peu à peu, les lumières s'éteignirent, me laissant seule dans le noir.

La gorge en feu et les joues inondées de larmes, j'attendis. J'attendis durant ce qui me sembla être une éternité tandis qu'une multitude de questions me tordaient l'esprit. Ou est-ce que j'étais ? Ou est-ce que j'allais ? Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? Est-ce que j'allais un jour en sortir ? Qui étais-je ? Épuisée pas toutes ces interrogations et effrayée par l'absence de réponse, je fermais les yeux. L'intérieur de mes paupières me semblait être un lieu moins sombre encore que cette cage.

Il m'est aujourd'hui impossible de dire avec exactitude combien de temps je restais ainsi. À crier et pleurer, encore et encore, me déchirant les mains dans de violentes crises de rage. Il m'arrivait parfois de mordre si fort que le goût âcre et chaud du sang envahisait ma bouche, alors je m'arrêtais pour lécher la peau lacérée comme un animal.

Mon crâne menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, je ne voulais plus penser. Juste respirer, la tête lourde, l'esprit embué. Attendre que ça s'arrête, enfin.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir, à un moment donné, senti l'appareil reprendre son ascension avec lenteur. Les ampoules rouges clignotaient de nouveau avec frénésie, et les grincement insupportable du mécanisme étaient là pour les soutenir.

J'étais résolue à ne jamais sortir d'ici, à croupir près d'une mare de vomi à la merci de cette putain de Boîte. Déboussolée et folle de rage, je frappais une masse près de mon pied, un bruit sourd me répondit. Et le plafond se divisa en deux, laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante. Éblouie, je me cachais le visage entre les mains. Une chaleur nouvelle se répandit sur ma peau, ranimant peu à peu mes membres froids. J'attendis que les battements désordonnés de mon cœur ralentissent, ou qu'il s'arrêtent pour de bon. Puis, fébrilement, j'écartais un à un mes doigts crispés, tentant un rapide coup d'œil en l'air. Et ce que je vis me réchauffa bien plus que le corps.

Le ciel était bleu, pur, pas une ombre, pas un nuage. Je me redressais péniblement, écorche mes coudes contre le sol grillagé. Mais je m'en moquais. Rien ne comptait plus à présent que ce carré de liberté au-dessus de ma tête. Redoutant un départ précipité de la cabine, je sautais sur mes pieds. Mes jambes, si elles tremblèrent quelques secondes, tinrent le coup. Autour de moi se trouvaient de nombreuses caisses, toutes de tailles différentes, certaines devaient faire ma hauteur tandis que d'autres m'arrivaient aux genoux. Je me hissais sur la plus proche d'entre elles et m'extirpais enfin de la Boîte. Ébahie, à demi consciente, les mots m'échappèrent d'eux même.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

C'était... Tout simplement impensable, irréel. Devant moi s'étendait une vaste étendue d'herbe sublimée par le soleil. Quelques roches et buissons solitaires venaient de temps à autre ponctuer le paysage, j'en fis le tour du regard. Derrière moi, une gigantesque forêt à perte de vue. Les arbres y étaient immenses et menaçants, mais surtout immobiles, comme tout ce qui se trouvait ici. De là ou j'étais, on devinait un étang à l'orée du bois. L'air était chaud, sans pour autant se faire étouffant et il régnait sur les lieux un silence total, presque morbide.

Mais le plus incroyable, c'était ces murs. Quatre grands murs plus hauts que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Quatre putains de murs et moi, ridiculement petite, au centre de tout cela. Où est-ce que j'étais...

Confuse et terrifiée, je passais une main tremblante à travers mes cheveux courts, du vomi y avait séché. Cette simple constatation eut raison de moi. Je craquais une fois de plus, me laissant tomber, hystérique, sur la terre molle. Qu'est-ce qui avait merdé ? Je ne me souvenais de rien ! Pas même de mon âge ou de mon nom.

Il me fallut quelques minutes de plus pour me calmer. Pendant ce temps, le soleil ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, il semblait monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Reniflant bruyamment, je m'assis sur le rebord de l'ascenseur, les pieds au-dessus du vide. À quoi servaient toutes ces caisses empilées ? Et pourquoi faisaient-elles parties du voyage ? Je me penchais un peu pour décrypter les inscriptions sur le bois sombre des boîtes. "W.I.C.K.E.D" ? Ça ne me disait rien. Ce n'était même pas un mot.

Un soupir m'échappa. Je me sentais sale et fatiguée, ma tête commençait à tourner sous l'assaut des rayons brûlants. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me relevais pour faire une fois de plus le tour de la zone du regard, cet endroit ne me disait rien qui vaille. Alors que je fixais les trappes de ce maudit appareil qui m'avait amenée ici pour je ne sais quelle raison, un éclat soudain attira mon attention. Déglutissant, je défis lentement ma chaussure gauche et la tins fermement au-dessus de ma tête. Ainsi armée, je m'approchais en silence du coin d'herbe que je venais de voir s'illuminer. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine, sur quoi allais-je encore tomber ?

Deux bons mètres me séparaient de la chose. Je pouvais voir d'ici qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple sculpture argenté. Une sorte de petit animal fait de métal. Je laissais tomber mon bras le long de mon corps avant de franchir, un peu plus confiante, l'espace qui me séparait de l'étrange objet. Je m'accroupis pour mieux l'observer. Ca ressemblait à un lézard, plutôt laid, avec deux grandes billes noires pour les yeux. Ainsi qu'une inscription sur le dos de la bestiole.

\- "W.I.C.K.E.D"... Encore ça ?

À ces mots, la bestiole en question fit un saut sur elle-même et fila à une vitesse ahurissante sous un buisson épais. Surprise, je laissais échapper un couinement aigu avant de tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses.

Sale bête ! Criais-je vexée en jetant ma chaussure vers l'endroit ou avait disparu l'immonde reptile.

Bien évidemment, celle-ci ne fit que voler sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser mollement au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Et ce sans toucher sa cible initiale. Je me relevais tout en époussetant mon pantalon, quel air misérable je devais avoir ! Sans parler de l'odeur que je me traînais, je puais la mort à des kilomètres.

Je récupérais ma chaussure et marcha, d'un pas ferme et rapide, en direction de l'étang. Je ne savais strictement rien de cet endroit, mais une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas en étant couverte de vomi, de terre et de sueur que j'arriverai à penser de manière cohérente. Mieux valait réfléchir à tête reposée et tout faire pour oublier la _Boîte_.

En chemin, j'examinais ma godasse toujours en main. C'était une chaussure excessivement banale, mais elle était résistante. Plutôt légère, elle semblait faite pour courir de longues distances. Prise d'une soudaine intuition, je la retournais, inspectant la semelle sans rien trouver. Frustrée, je l'ouvris pour en regarder l'intérieur, rien non plus. Il n'y avait ni inscription, ni marque ou symbole qui m'aurait permis de l'identifier. Absolument rien !

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Soupirant, je m'arrêtais un instant pour retirer ma deuxième chaussure, même constat pour cette dernière. Dépitée, je sentis mes yeux se remplir une nouvelle fois de larmes. Non ! J'essuyais mon nez à travers ma manche, tentant de calmer mon souffle saccadé, j'avais assez chialé pour aujourd'hui.

Reniflante, je repris ma marche, une grolle dans chaque main. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient doucement dans l'herbe grasse et je sentais le soleil me frapper la nuque. Il fallait l'avouer, l'endroit était agréable et reposant, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Peu à peu, la végétation laissa place aux galets, et de minces vaguelettes vinrent bientôt me lécher les orteils. L'étang m'avait paru bien plus petit qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Étendue sur une trentaine de mètres, le lac était situé à l'entrée de la forêt. Certains espaces étaient protégés par l'ombre des arbres. Je retirais mes vêtements un à un les tenant à bout de bras. Écœurée par l'odeur je décidais de les jeter à l'eau. Ce qui, me dis-je, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée quand je les vis commencer à couler lentement.

Je me précipitais pour les récupérer, les ramenant sur la berge. Il serait toujours temps de les laver plus tard. Une fois chose faite, je fis quelques pas au milieu de l'étang. L'eau était froide et ne m'arrivait pas plus haut qu'au nombril. J'inspirais profondément avant de m'immerger totalement. Le changement fut si brusque qu'il me vrilla le crane. Les eaux du lac étaient aussi tranquilles que leur extérieur, et ce silence allait finir par me rendre maboule.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus je sentais mes muscles se détendre. Être là, au milieu de l'eau, avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant. Comme si l'étang ne faisait pas réellement partie de la zone. Je pataugeais mollement, secouant mes cheveux sales pour en retirer la bile et les morceaux non-identifiés qui s'y trouvaient. C'est très étrange comme le calme peut nous faire prendre conscience du vacarme que l'on produit rien qu'en respirant.

Lorsque je me décidais enfin à sortir, le soleil touchait les hauteurs du mur à ma gauche. J'étais restée si longtemps dans l'eau ? Assise sur le pierres du rivage, je dépliais la boule trempée et informe de vêtements sales. Mon premier réflexe fut, comme plus tôt avec les chaussures, de chercher un indice quant à mon emplacement. Mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'y avait rien.

L'odeur pestilentiel du tissu moisi me retournait l'estomac, me rappelant que je n'avais rien avalé depuis mon arrivée ici. Ou peut être encore avant... Réfléchir me donnait mal à la tête. À l'époque, tenter de se souvenir était comme remuer dans le vide à la recherche d'une chose dont on ne savait rien. Il n'y avait pas d'avant, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Je n'avais pas de nom, pas de souvenir et j'allais mourir de faim très prochainement si je ne trouvais pas de quoi manger. Je décidais d'abandonner mes vêtements sur place, la journée touchait à sa fin, pourtant l'air restait étrangement lourd.

Je longeais le bois, depuis l'étang jusqu'à l'autre bout de la zone, sans jamais rien trouver. Il n'y avait ni fruit, ni légume, pas même le moindre champignon. Même les racines semblaient avoir déserté la forêt. Les lieux étaient pour ainsi dire vierges et les plantes n'avaient pour but que de donner un aspect naturel au paysage.

Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'était l'absence total d'animaux. Pas un seul poisson dans le lac, aucun oiseau ne venaient survoler les arbres. Si dans un premier temps, le calme m'avait surprise, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre trace de vie m'intrigua. Quel genre d'endroit pouvait se développer, exister, sans animaux ? Mais le plus important, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir bouffer ?

La lumière commença à se dissiper au bout de quelques minutes. Le soleil était maintenant de l'autre coté du mur et l'obscurité envahissait la plaine à une vitesse ahurissante. Il devint rapidement impossible de se repérer. A travers la pénombre, je ne sentais plus que le tapis herbeux sous mes pieds. Il était à présent trop tard pour chercher de quoi manger. Dépitée je m'allongeais sur la pelouse tiède, cogitant quant à ma situation. Dès demain, je trouverai de quoi me nourrir ! On ne pouvait décidément pas m'avoir envoyée ici pour me voir mourir de faim, du moins l'espérais-je.

Sentant la mousse me chatouiller le dos, je me pris à regretter d'avoir laissé mes vêtements sur la berge. La première chose que je trouvais à faire en territoire inconnu, et probablement hostile, était de me baigner toute la journée avant de me coucher nue dans l'herbe. Je soupirais, ce que je pouvais être stupide. A ce rythme là, je serai morte d'ici deux ou jours. J'inspirais profondément tout en fermant les yeux. La terre sentait bon et le temps ne semblait pas vouloir se rafraîchir. Au moins la nuit sera agréable me dis-je.

Elle fut tout sauf agréable.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, pas une seule étoile ne venait percer les ténèbres. Cette tranquillité qui régnait sur la zone était plus angoissante à chaque instant. J'entendais ma respiration s'accélérer et je revoyais ces éclairs carmins traverser l'ascenseur de part en part dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les tressautements de la cabine qui s'élevait à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'impression d'être enterrée vivante, la Boîte était mon cercueil et ces lieux ma tombe. Je me relevais tremblante. Et si l'on venait me tuer dans mon sommeil ? Étais-je persuadée de n'avoir vu personne ? Je n'avais fait que longer les bois après tout... Je me remémorais ma journée, depuis mon réveil jusqu'à maintenant. Quand cela me frappa soudain. Il y avait bel et bien des animaux ici, mais ils n'avaient rien de naturel. L'horreur contre laquelle j'avais balancé ma chaussure, elle provenait de la main de l'homme. Je n'étais donc pas seule ici ! Cette nouvelle me réjouis autant qu'elle m'effraya. Est-ce ces mêmes personnes qui m'avaient enfermé ici ?

Les premiers rayons du matin me trouvèrent là, au sol. Claquant des dents et tenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Morte de fatigue mais terrorisée par l'idée de fermer les paupières. Le creux de mon ventre n'avait fait que s'élargir. Le ciel se teinta bientôt d'un orange pâle. Le soleil était revenu à son point de départ, touchant le haut du mur, il s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les cieux.

Les membres douloureux, je me relevais en m'aidant de mes mains. Mes genoux craquèrent tandis que j'essayais de ne pas basculer en arrière. Je savais ce que je devais faire à présent. Ne faisant fis des protestations de mon estomac, je revenais sur mes pas de la veille. Les caisses étaient toujours parfaitement rangées dans le monte-charge. Avec une certaine appréhension, j'y descendis. Elles étaient imposantes, en bois sombre et semblaient plutôt lourdes. Hypothèse qui se vérifia lorsque je tentais d'en soulever une. Il me faudra les ouvrir sur place.

J'inspectais les alentours, cherchant un moyen d'ouvrir ces foutus boîtes, une barre ou un marteau ferait l'affaire. Je ne fus pas surprise de ne rien trouver de tel dans la cabine. Si mes intuitions se révélaient exactes, tout était dans ces coffres en bois. Je sortis rapidement, ignorant les courbatures qui me parcouraient le dos et les épaules, et partis en direction du bois ou je trouvais rapidement ce que j'étais venu chercher. Une grosse pierre, plutôt lourde et taillée en pointe. Je glissais une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur, et, dans un élan d'espoir, j'abattis violemment la roche sur une des caisses. Cette dernière se fissura légèrement sans toutefois céder. Je continuais de frapper avec force. Chaque coup écartait un peu plus les planches du couvercle, jusqu'à se que l'une d'entre elle finisse par se rompre. Un morceau de bois vola et je sentis la pierre s'enfoncer profondément dans la boîte. Le trou était assez grand pour que je puisse y passer la main, ce que je fis légèrement tremblante. Je sursautais lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent une surface dure et glacée. Je m'en saisi et sorti l'objet : un pied de biche. J'allais enfin pouvoir ouvrir les caissons.

Le premier couvercle sauta, vivement suivi d'une exclamation de joie. Des rouleaux de corde, une scie, une pince, une hachette, de longs clous rouillés, une bâche et une pelle. Cette sensation de nouveauté, de trop plein... C'était jouissif ! J'avais là de quoi me faire un abri. Rudimentaire certes, mais un abri tout de même. Je m'appliquais à sortir le contenu de la première caisse. Ouvrir et vider la totalité des boîtes me pris plusieurs heures. Chaque ouverture m'arrachait des cris d'excitation. Toutes ces choses sous mon nez depuis que j'étais ici. Des vivres, des outils, quelques couvertures taillées dans une matière inconnue et des vêtements que je m'empressais d'enfiler. Et dire que je n'avais même pas pensé à jeter un coup d'œil, quelle idiote... Prenant soin de garder une caisse intacte, je récupérais planches de bois et équipements. Et lorsque qu'il n'y eut plus que la boîte me servant de marche pied dans la cabine, je remontais celle-ci avec quelques mètres de cordes.

Épuisée, je m'allongeais sur l'herbe au milieu de toutes ces choses nouvellement acquises. Lorsque soudain, un puissant vrombissement remonta le long de l'ascenseur. Le sol trembla faiblement et la Boîte se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort. Apeurée, je sautais sur mes pieds, reculant de quelques mètres. Tremblant, observant, les images de mon arrivée me revenaient, plus nettes que jamais.

Les grilles se rabattirent dans un bruit devenu assourdissant. Des portes métalliques, jusqu'à présent invisibles, glissèrent hors de terre, recouvrant le trou de l'entrée. En quelques secondes, la Boîte avait disparu, emportant avec elle ses odeurs rances et son atmosphère lugubre. Ne restait plus qu'un carré de fer rouillé, délimitant la taille de la cabine.

Encore sous le choc, je m'accroupis lentement, comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait réveiller la machine endormie. Détachant mon regard des grandes plaques grises qui bouchaient maintenant le puis, mon attention se porta sur le contenu des caisses. Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'assis au centre, décidée à faire l'inventaire de tout ce que j'avais récupéré.

Il y avait là essentiellement des outils, de quoi couper, planter, creuser, un marteau et d'autres outils de bricolage. La plupart des ustensiles étaient en double, et l'intégralité estampillés des initiales "W.I.C.K.E.D" ce qui me fis grincer des dents.

\- Je pense avoir compris l'idée, inutile d'en rajouter, marmonnais-je excédée par cet étalement stupide d'autorité.

Dans certaines caisses se trouvaient de gros sacs de graines, des haricots, des lentilles, quelques noix... Mais aussi du riz, du maïs, de l'avoine et du blé en plus grande quantité. Des fruits sec sur lesquels j'avais immédiatement sauté en les voyant et dont il ne restait plus qu'une poignée. De larges cassettes métalliques contenaient des cubes de poudre odorante verte ou orange, des pastilles blanches qu'il fallait visiblement mettre dans l'eau selon les dessins gris qui accompagnaient le sachet. Des blocs de viande séché et des bouteilles de vinaigre, de miel et d'alcool se trouvaient également dans les coffres.

Des bols en acier froid, des fourchettes à trois dents, des couteaux mouchetés par la corrosion et de larges cuillères venaient compléter le tout. Un coffre était réservé aux plaids et vêtements : deux hauts, deux bas et deux culottes, ni plus, ni moins. Il faudra faire avec.

\- Génial... Soupirais-je. Plus question d'abandonner ses fringues n'importe où désormais.

Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ce matin encore je me baladais totalement nue sans rien à manger et avec la certitude que j'allais y passer. La découverte de tout ceci avait fait naître une forme d'espoir en moi. Du moins, si tant est que l'on puisse rester optimiste dans un lieu pareil.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel, m'agiter toute la journée le ventre vide m'avait exténuée. La gorge sèche, je me reposais sous les rayons du soleil lorsque je sentis une goutte de sueur glisser sur l'arrête de mon nez. Je serai bien allée me baigner une nouvelle fois mais la peur de voir tout ceci disparaître m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je n'étais pas pour autant décidée à repasser la même nuit qu'hier. Il fallait me déplacer, dénicher un endroit sûr et à couvert ou je pourrai stocker mes vivres. Une cabane ferait parfaitement l'affaire, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner à cette pensée. Trouver un abri dans cet endroit de fou serai vraiment trop beau. Si cabane je voulais alors il faudrait me débrouiller toute seule. Quoique... Ça ne devait pas être très compliqué. Quelques planches, des clous et de la ficelle pour faire tenir le tout. Je levais la tête en l'air, je n'avais pas vu un seul nuage depuis mon arrivée. Inutile de prévoir un toit si le temps se maintenait ainsi. Quel drôle de pays quand on y pense, les températures ne changeaient donc jamais ?

Je dépliais rapidement la bâche afin de recouvrir les sacs d'aliments. J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un geste superflu et qu'un simple morceau de toile n'empêcherai personne de venir dérober ces vivres. Mais cela me permit de partir un peu plus confiante vers le lac, un marteau et une bonne longueur de corde à la main.

Je trouvais rapidement un endroit convenable en contournant les eaux. La totalité de la zone semblait plane. Pas une colline, pas une grotte, rien qu'un carré d'herbe et un morceau de forêt, le tout vide et mortellement plat. Après quelques allers retours ou je me dépêchais de rassembler mes affaires, je suspendis la bâche à deux arbres tordus. Et bien que le temps ne se soit toujours pas rafraichit malgré les couleurs sanguines du ciel, j'allumais un feu sous mon abri de fortune. Dès demain, je construirais quelque chose de plus solide. Mais ce soir je n'avais qu'une envie, manger quelque chose de chaud et de consistant.

Je remplis une coupelle d'eau et vint la déposer au plus près du feu. M'attaquant au premier sac que je trouvais, j'y plongeais la main, non sans une immense satisfaction et un air stupide, pour en sortir une poignée de riz que je jetais dans le récipient. L'odeur pâteuse qui s'en dégagea me mit l'eau à la bouche et fit s'agiter mon estomac un peu plus fort. Avisant d'un coup d'œil le reste des ressources, j'ajoutais des haricots et du maïs à la préparation. Puis, me parant dans l'une des couvertures de la Boîte, j'attendis impatiente de dévorer le résultat.

La mixture était tout juste tiède lorsque la nuit tomba totalement. Je poussais du pied le bol en métal au centre du feu, en espérant voir s'accélérer la cuisson. Mais une partie de la coupelle, pleine à ras bord, se renversa sur les braises. Annihilant ainsi toutes mes chances de manger chaud. Frustrée, j'attrapais l'écuelle à deux mains. Je criais lorsque celle-ci me brûla. La douleur fut brève et aigu et la coupelle m'échappa, se renversant sur le sol.

Tremblante de rage, je frappais le bol du pied. Celui-ci vola sur quelques mètres et cogna une branche haute dans un tintement sonore. Bon débarrât !

Mes mains me faisaient atrocement mal, en y regardant de plus près, de larges tâches rouges s'étalaient sur mes doigts. Des morceaux d'épiderme avaient dû restés collés à l'écuelle métallique. Je serais les poings tandis que des cloques commençaient d'ors et déjà à gonfler sur mes paumes.

C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ! Me retrouver dans cet endroit paumé au milieu de nul part ne suffisait pas. Il fallait en plus que je me démerde pour survivre sans aucune autres indications que celle de ces foutus caisses ! Quel bordel...

Je me secouais la tête entre les mains. Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller. La première chose à faire été de rallumer le feu. Mais avec quoi ? Il faisait bien trop sombre pour que je puisse retourner chercher du bois. Certaines braises étaient encore un peu rouges, peut-être qu'en jetant un peu d'alcool dessus le feu repartirait. Il fallait essayer, après tout, je ne risquais pas grand-chose avec l'étang aussi près...

Je me saisi de la petite bouteille laissée de côté et en renversa une partie sur le foyer. Le crépitement des braises me fit sursauter, tandis qu'une flamme bleu jaillit du foyer, provoquant un afflux d'air chaud. La bâche suspendu au-dessus de ma tête se gonfla brusquement avant que le feu ne l'atteigne. Celle-ci s'enflamma et l'incendie naquit dans une pluie d'étincelles.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **\- OU -**

 **LE CHAPITRE QUI, BIEN QU'IL SOIT SECOND, VOIT LES CHOSES VRAIMENT IMPORTANTES COMMENCER.**

 **MAIS OÙ IL EST ÉGALEMENT QUESTION D'UN DÉMON, D'UN PORC ET D'UN HOMME À LA PEAU DE BOIS.**

* * *

Le feu se propageait rapidement, s'attaquant aux cordages de la bâche avec voracité. L'odeur du plastique brûlé m'atteignit de plein fouet, et j'eus tout juste le temps de m'écarter avant que les attaches ne cèdent pour de bon. La bouteille me glissa des doigts rependant son liquide à une vitesse folle. Le foyer s'étira aussitôt. Et lorsque la toile recouvrit l'ensemble, ce fut une véritable colonne enflammée qui s'éleva dans les aires pour engloutir les branches les plus hautes.

J'étais foutue. Je venais d'arriver et pourtant j'étais déjà morte.

Ça cognait fort contre mes tempes. L'air s'embrouillait au même rythme que mes pensées. Et dans les ténèbres oppressant de la forêt, la masse incendiaire semblait prendre vie sous mes yeux. Elle bougeait, se déplaçait de plus en plus vite, grignotant, rongeant, mordant, avalant tout sur son passage. Un morceau d'écorce tomba à mes pieds, les braises s'envolèrent par poignées en direction du ciel, formant ainsi de nouvelles étoiles. Celles-ci dansaient violemment avant de s'éteindre dans un dernier scintillement.

Au même moment, la bête sembla se réveiller. Elle posa ses grands yeux de flammes sur moi et ouvrit une gueule immense aux dents rouges. Horrifiée, je puisais dans ce qui me restais de force pour fuir. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, meurtries, chaque foulée se faisait plus cuisante que la précédente. Le souffle moite et putride de la chose me collait au cou. Elle me poursuivait, elle allait m'avoir. Tenter de lui échapper était inutile.

Le monstre voyait tout, sa lumière m'inondait d'une chaleur insupportable. Sa langue de feu me léchait déjà la nuque alors que sous mes pieds, mon ombre rétrécissait. Des gouttes de sueur me tombaient devant les yeux. Où était ce putain de lac ? Tout semblait avoir changé dans l'obscurité, les choses bougeaient autour de nous.

Une souche plus grosse que les autres m'agrippa la cheville, et je vis mon corps tomber en avant sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ma tête s'abattit sur quelque chose de froid.

Je fixais l'avancée du monstre de braise avec terreur. Lui aussi me regardait. Il ouvrit une dernière fois sa bouche, s'apprêtant à m'avaler comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Quand tout à coup, des volutes de vapeurs sortirent de la terre molle. Lourde et grisâtre, la brume envahit rapidement l'espace. Lorsqu'elle toucha la bête, celle-ci se tordit dans une affreuse grimace. Agonisante, elle tira sa langue enflammée et dans un sifflement strident disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle avait surgit.

Pétrifiée et me retrouvant une fois de plus dans le noir, il me fallu quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que je pleurais. Encore.

Lentement, je m'allongeais parmi les brindilles sèches. Je ne devais plus pleurer, tout ça devait s'arrêter. Je sentais mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine, il déraillait pour un oui ou un non. Si l'incendie m'avait fait comprendre que je devais être plus prudente, m'organiser pour survivre. Son arrêt brutal m'avait prouvé bien plus : je n'étais pas seule ici. Quelqu'un avait mit fin à tout ça. Et ce "quelqu'un" en question ne voulait pas me voir mourir, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Alors que je tentais de me réconforter dans l'idée d'une possible cohabitation avec un allié, un éclat rouge attira mon attention. Aussitôt le souvenir de la Boîte, ses sons, ses secousses s'imposèrent dans mon esprit. Cependant, la lueur en était bien différente. Plus petite, plus aiguë également. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par s'éteindre. J'avais peut être tord de considérer les autres comme des alliés.

Au bord de l'épuisement et las de tout, je fermais les yeux. Il fera toujours plus clair demain.

En effet, la journée qui suivie fut des plus éclairante, car elle m'apporta la preuve irréfutable que cet endroit n'était absolument pas normal et qui plus est, que quelqu'un était bien derrière tout ce merdier. Là où, il y a encore quelques heures, l'incendie avait dévoré un espace considérable, l'herbe était verte comme au premier jour. Seules les branches noires des arbres n'avaient pas bougé.

Puis vint le moment de l'état des lieux. La grande majorité des ressources étaient bonnes à jeter. Les outils et ustensiles, malgré leur aspect sombre n'avaient pas subit trop de dommages et je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'une partie des graines, celles qui n'avaient pas roussi ou éclaté, étaient encore consommables.

J'empilais le tout, triant sur le tas. Je laissais sur place les couvertures calcinées et les bouts de ficelle rabougris en soupirant. Les choses s'annonçaient beaucoup moins évidentes à présent.

Il était difficile, voir impossible, de déterminer l'avancée des flammes sur la terre. Celle-ci n'était même pas sèche alors qu'elle aurait du se rétracter comme un vieux pruneau sous la puissance des flammes. Et cette étrange fumée qui avait eu raison du monstre, elle aussi venait d'en bas. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en sortir la prochaine fois. Je devais m'éloigner du sol. C'était une idée stupide et totalement sommaire, mais c'était une idée. La première que je prenais pour récupérer un semblant de liberté.

Je retrouvais les corps des boîtes abandonnées la veille, et prenant une planche sous chaque bras, je partie en quête d'un arbre convenable. Un que je ne risquais pas de cramer au bout de quelques heures. Il le fallait grand, épais avec de grosses branches pour me cacher.

\- Et de préférence près du lac, ajoutai-je pour moi même.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond à la recherche d'un endroit où m'établir, je finis par me rabattre sur un chêne massif dont une partie était suspendue au dessus des eaux. Je l'inspectais de haut en bas ; oui il ferait parfaitement l'affaire. J'en avais marre de trimbaler ces deux bouts de bois avec moi et bien trop hâte de m'installer pour de bon.

Le plus difficile ne fut pas de grimper entre les branches, l'écorce formait sur le tronc des prises plus ou moins stables sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Non, le véritable travail débuta lorsqu'il fallu faire monter les morceaux de boîte là haut. La division du tronc se faisait en cinq parties, laissant une place assez importante au centre, ce qui n'était pas si mal pour une petite cabane.

Chacun de mes essais pour remonter les planches se révélèrent douloureusement inutiles, et pour une fois je fus bien contente d'être seule. Elles furent douloureuses lorsqu'en lançant les bouts de bois dans l'arbre, certains me retombèrent directement sur le crâne. Et elles devinrent particulièrement inutiles à l'instant où je me rendis compte que la moitié avait atterrit dans l'étang de l'autre coté du tronc. À ce moment précis, on pouvait difficilement faire plus ridicule.

Au matin du septième jour, alors que je finissais la base de ce qui allait devenir ma petite maison, d'intenses secousses se rependirent au sol. La forêt se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort allant jusqu'à faire trembler mon arbre. Surprise, je perdis l'équilibre, m'écrasant lamentablement au sol dans une envolée de feuilles. Le dos en compote, je pestais longuement contre cet endroit maudit qui finirait par avoir ma peau à l'usure.

Râler contre tout me donnait également une bonne raison de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Derrière mon air fier et enragé, j'étais bien trop terrifiée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que pester.

Les vibrations se calmèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à une étrange résonance. Les portes de la Boîte venaient de s'ouvrir. Mon incrédulité se changea en panique. Les portes étaient ouvertes. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre, mais ce bruit froid de grincement, ce gémissement du métal... Elles étaient ouvertes !

Merde.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je courus vers l'ascenseur. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre allait en sortir ? Est-ce qu'on allait me laisser rentrer ? Ou était-ce quelque chose qui venait pour finir le travail du démon de braise ?

La Boîte était au centre même de la zone. C'était elle la bouche du Bloc, à défaut d'être autre chose. C'était elle qui crachait tout ce qu'on nous offrait, ou tout ce qu'on nous autorisait à avoir. Mais comment est-ce que j'aurai pu le savoir ? Le premier transport avait été des plus traumatisant, un véritable cauchemar teinté des odeurs honteuses d'une flaque de vomi.

J'allais accueillir cette nouveauté armée d'un petit marteau, qu'ils essayent donc de me bouffer. La prairie était silencieuse, déserte, comme au premier jour. Pas un cri, pas un geste. J'avançais en direction du monte charge. Les plaques de ferraille s'étaient écartées pour laisser apparaître l'intérieur de la cabine. Mais en apercevant les formes qu'elle contenait, je laissais tomber l'outil de dépit.

Parfaitement alignées et empilées les unes sur les autres, une dizaine de boîtes en bois attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne les chercher.

\- C'est une blague, murmurais-je la voix enrouée à force de ne plus l'utiliser. Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ?

Tout était là, de nouveaux équipements, de nouvelles denrées, de nouvelles couvertures... À croire qu'on souhaitait me rendre folle. Ceux qui avaient envoyé ça, avaient-ils assisté à l'incendie ? M'avaient-ils vu effrayée avec au fond des yeux la certitude de j'allais crever ? N'avaient-ils pas honte, cette bande de chiens ?

J'étais bien entendu heureuse de récupérer des ressources, c'était toujours ça de plus là où une poignée de haricot était considérée comme un bon repas. Bien que les fruits secs me laissèrent cette fois-ci un goût affreusement amer dans la bouche.

La construction de la cabane avança rapidement après l'arrivée de la cargaison. Incapable de faire quelque chose de droit, je m'étais contentée de clouer des parois entières de caisses sur les cinq branches principales. Le tout donnait l'impression d'un nid, d'une demi sphère brune dissimulée au sein des feuillages. J'avais pris soin de nouer une corde pour y monter plus facilement.

On y accédait par le haut, ou les ramures de l'arbre faisaient office de toiture. Il m'avait ensuite suffit d'entasser des duvets sur le plancher. L'abri était petit, mais on pouvait y dormir allongé sans aucun problème. J'y avais également attaché des sacs en toile rêche afin de combler les espaces vides. Le reste des provisions reposaient au pied de l'arbre, entre deux racines sortant de terre.

La vie devient alors d'une banalité affligeante, si tant est que l'on puisse considérer qu'être enfermée dans un tel endroit soit banal. Quant à appeler ça une vie... Je vous laisse en juger. Il me semble vous avoir donné assez d'éléments pour que vous puissiez vous forger votre propre opinion. Maintenant débrouillez vous ! Il ne me reste quasiment aucun souvenir de cette période au Bloc. Peut-être parce qu'elle fut d'une certaine manière la plus heureuse. Je ne savais rien et ne voulais rien savoir. Les choses étaient simples, et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de m'occuper de moi-même.

Le plus pesant restaient la solitude. C'est à cette période que sont apparus les premiers blancs, les premières crises. J'oubliais facilement une heure ou deux, parfois plus. Il me suffisait de fixer un point quelques minutes pour me laisser transporter et reprendre mes esprits en ayant oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Deux semaines que j'étais enfermée. J'avais déjà pris l'habitude de parler toute seule lorsque la seconde vague de caisse arriva. Celle-ci différa grandement de tout ce que j'avais pu voir. Les boîtes faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Certaines étaient grises, d'autres noires.

Rongée par la curiosité, je m'attaquais à la plus petite, un caisson d'où s'échappait un vrombissement aussi constant qu'agaçant. J'enfonçais la partie recourbée du pied de biche avec lequel je dormais la nuit. Aussitôt, un énorme essaim d'insectes en jaillit. Je criais comme une folle sous le coup de frayeur. Il en volait de partout, des mouches, des abeilles, des grillons et d'autres bestioles que je ne pris pas la peine d'identifier. L'une d'entre elle me sauta au visage avec rage.

Mon premier réflexe fut de sortir de la cabine pour courir en direction de la forêt, le pied de biche serré contre ma poitrine. Est-ce que c'était ça leurs intentions ? Me tuer par crise cardiaque ? Il fallait être drôlement dérangé pour envoyer une caisse pleine de saloperies à quelqu'un. La nuée se déroba rapidement, envahissant le bloc de bêtes en tout genre. J'attendis, méfiante, avant de voir ce que contenait le reste. De retour dans le monte charge après ma première fuite, je fis sauter un nouveau couvercle. Dans cette malle-ci frétillaient un nombre incalculable de gros vers de terre.

Il est hors de question que je man...

Mais quelle idiote, évidemment ! C'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin pour donner vie au bloc. Je détachais le morceau de corde qui me servait de ceinture. L'exercice physique quotidien combiné à ces satanés haricots n'aidait pas vraiment mon pantalon, au départ un peu large, à tenir sur mes hanches. Quelques nœuds bien placés me permirent d'utiliser la corde comme courroie.

\- Vous, dis-je aux vers rosâtres, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. En attendant, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire.

Les trois-quarts des caisses, bien trop lourdes pour être remontées, restèrent au fond. Ça grattait, ça gigotait dans les boites. Et pour cause : On avait décidé de m'envoyer de la compagnie. Trois lapins gris sortirent le nez hors de leur cagette avec appréhension. Ils n'étaient pas grands et semblaient plus doux encore que les couvertures de mon abri.

\- Alors le nouveau, tu flippes autant que moi ? Demandais-je au plus petit qui me fixait de ses prunelles noires.

Un claquement sec me fit sursauter. Les animaux sautèrent au même moment et s'enfuirent à toute allure vers les bois. Je tournais la tête, le cœur comme un tambour. Les grilles se refermaient déjà ?

\- Non ! m'écriais-je. Non, non, non !

Je sautais vivement dessus, perdant la moitié de mon pantalon au passage, et j'agrippais les portes métalliques des doigts, tirant dessus de toutes mes forces. Elles ne pouvaient pas me faire ça, pas maintenant. Ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout remonter ! Laisse moi redescendre, laisse moi redescendre !

Rien à faire, les deux plaques de fer se rapprochaient peu à peu l'une de l'autre. Bientôt elles seraient de nouveau scellées et ne se lâcheraient plus avant sept jours. Mais il y avait encore tellement de choses que je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre ! Non ! La force du mécanisme entraîna mes bras tendus et il s'en fallu de peu pour qu'une de mes phalanges ne soit coupée nette par les portes.

\- Putain ! criais-je en frappant le métal du poing avant de me mettre à hurler, hurler, hurler. Et ce fut le noir complet.

Je me suis réveillée allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix contres les portes. Mes yeux captèrent une lueur rouge : encore cette saloperie de lézard mécanique. Je remontais mon pantalon de toile descendu sur mes genoux.

\- Dis moi l'Oeil, le hélais-je. La bestiole tourna sa petite tête de vermine dans ma direction. Est-ce que tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

Il ne bougeait plus, se contentait de me fixer avec son regard stupide.

\- Laisse tomber... soupirais-je.

Un bref grognement me rappela à l'ordre, il provenait de la seconde cage.

Troisième semaine... Si j'avais su ce que contenait cette maudite caisse, jamais je ne l'aurai ouverte pour autre chose que m'en débarrasser. Repoussant mollement une couverture de mon visage, je me relevais et jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cabane.

Il était encore là dehors à m'observer, à m'attendre. Le porc s'était d'abord attaqué au vers de terre. J'avais réussi à en sauver quelques poignées, à présent réparties sous la terre du bloc. Mais ça ne lui avait pas suffi, oh non. Il avait ensuite fallu que ce monstre s'attaque à mes provisions ! Disparus les haricots rouges un peu fade et le riz sec, disparues ces drôles de poudres vertes qui sentaient si bon. Mais le porc, lui, il était toujours là ! Plus gros et gras que jamais… Je n'avais pas revu les lapins, disparus eux aussi. Est-ce que cette sale bête les avait mangés ?

Un long gargouillement remonta le long de mon estomac. Ce que je pouvais avoir faim ! Les journées étaient affreusement longues lorsqu'on les passait à se cacher. Je ne descendais presque plus de mon perchoir. Une gamelle ficelée à une branche au dessus de l'étang me permettait de ne pas mourir de soif. Mais pour ce qui était de se remplir le bide, je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'autre moyen que celui de descendre et de mâcher quelques brins d'herbes lorsque l'affreuse bête ne tournait pas autour de mon arbre.

Dans sa folie dangereuse, le cochon avait saccagé tout ce qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Gourdes, outils, sacoches, tout y était passé, disséminé aux quatre coins du bloc.

Les heures, je les passaient à dormir ou à divaguer en marmonnant des choses sans queue ni tête.

Sa tête.

Je l'aurai un jour la tête de ce gros porc ! Celle-ci et celles de tous ces chiens d'En bas.

...

Un mois, ça faisait à présent un mois complet.

Peu être un peu plus, peu être un peu moins.

Un mois, ça faisait un mois à présent...

Un peu plus.

Un peu moins.

Un mois, je crois.

La Boîte n'allait pas tarder à remonter. Peut-être, peut-être pas. À quoi bon de toute façon… Un mois c'était déjà un mois de trop.

Je voulais dormir, juste dormir. À quoi bon putain...

Juste... Dormir.

Une sonnerie épouvantable retentit dans tout le bloc. Agressive, insupportable, l'alarme me vrillait le crâne et chacune de mes tentatives pour la masquer ne servit à rien. Puis vinrent les convulsions de la terre. Les branches étaient secouées en tout sens, les feuilles tombaient par paquet entier. Ça montait, ça montait à une vitesse démentielle. Ma tête allait sauter, j'en étais persuadée.

\- Vous pensez pas avoir foutu suffisamment le bordel ! hurlais-je furieuse.

J'écumais de rage, la bave aux lèvres ; un vrai cabot. Il y eut les spasmes puis l'envie de vomir, mon estomac se retournait comme au premier jour. J'allais les tuer, quoi qu'ils m'aient envoyé cette fois-ci, j'allais l'éventrer, lui enfoncer mon pied de biche dans le bide et trouer sa peau de mes ongles noirs.

Chancelante, le corps frémissant, je descendis du nid. L'intérieur commençait à moisir, ça sentait le fauve sous les couvertures. Le manche glacé de l'arme me bouffait la main, le soleil me brûlait les os. Des gouttes de sueur me tombaient devant les yeux. Un liquide métallique au goût gerbant envahit ma bouche. Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang.

J'avançais rapidement vers le monte charge. La sirène beuglait toujours, elle martelait en discontinu contre les murs.

Boum, boum, boum...

La Boîte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Boum, boum, boum... Répétait la Voix du bloc.

Les portes se séparèrent l'une de l'autre en geignant.

Boum, boum, boum... Est-ce que c'était mon cœur qui tapait ainsi ?

Et les grilles s'écartèrent laissant sortir une main aussi noir que le bois.

Ahurie, je laissais tomber mon arme, la main s'accrocha aux rebords de l'ascenseur. Des sanglots me parvinrent étouffés par la distance et je le vis sortir. Ma première réaction fut de me jeter derrière un buisson à ma portée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc là ?

Il était grand, non immense, il était immense ! Ses bras aussi étaient énormes, sans déconner mes jambes n'étaient pas plus épaisses. Le crâne chauve, la peau aussi noire que le dessous de mes pieds quand je traînais un peu trop dans la terre. C'est qui ce type ? Est-ce qu'il est là pour me tuer ?

C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Une fois s'être totalement extirpé de la cage, il s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

J'étais sur le cul, comment est-ce qu'un tas de muscles comme ça pouvait pleurer comme une fillette... Est-ce que moi aussi, j'avais réagit comme ça ? Ce n'était pas si vieux que ça pourtant, alors pourquoi j'avais du mal à m'en souvenir ?

Je n'ai jamais dit à Alby que j'avais assisté à son arrivé. D'ailleurs lui non plus ne m'en a jamais parlé. Les choses étaient relativement simples entre nous. Confiance, loyauté, c'était la base. Une base qui avait certes eu du mal à prendre, mais une base tout de même. C'était peut-être par respect ou par crainte de sa réaction, mais il m'a semblé important dès le premier jour qu'il n'apprenne pas ce qui s'était passé et l'état dans lequel j'étais. Euphorique et terrifiée par ce mec qui pleurait comme moi je l'avais fait.

Voulant observer d'un peu plus près ce qui était le premier être humain que je voyais, je rampais au plus près du buisson. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'appuyais mon coude contre une branche, celle-ci craqua. Le garçon releva vivement la tête, toute trace de peur disparue de son regard.

\- Qui est là ? demanda t-il d'une voix rauque et forte.

Quelle idiote ! À quoi cela servait-il de se planquer si c'était pour se faire repérer à l'instant même. Est-ce qu'il y avait plus stupide sur cette terre que moi ou est-ce que j'avais un don pour me glisser dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou ?

Le garçon se leva lentement, il fit rapidement le tour de la zone avant de s'arrêter sur l'endroit ou je me cachais. Quelle idée aussi de choisir un buisson pour abri ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement eu le choix. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu aller le voir, si les muscles de ses bras n'étaient pas aussi développés. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà croisé une telle personne. De toute manière, les choses étaient on ne peut plus clair, je ne me souvenais de rien.

Il fit un pas, puis deux l'air méfiant, avant d'avancer franchement un air déterminé collé au visage. Il venait par là, d'un instant à l'autre il allait apercevoir la boule informe et puante que j'étais. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je ne m'étais pas lavé ? C'était un peu tard maintenant, et je n'avais aucune envie de me laver avec ce type dans les parages.

Une série de claquements mécaniques se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci le bruit ne venait plus de l'ascenseur, mais... Des murs ? Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement. Un grondement guttural monta peu à peu en intensité. Et soudainement, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le mur commença à se fissurer. Ce qui au départ n'était qu'une brèche se creusa peu à peu.

Je réussi à me détacher de ma contemplation pour reporter mon attention sur le nouveau. Il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, c'était le moment ou jamais de filer. Je me retournais le plus silencieusement possible vers les bois. Et n'attendant pas une minute de plus, je courus la peur au ventre en direction de l'arbre le plus proche. Une fois réfugiée derrière, j'osais un coup d'œil vers ce mec à la peau de bois. Il n'avait pas décollé d'un chouïa, à croire qu'on l'avait planté là par les pieds.

Mais en voyant ce qu'il fixait la bouche ouverte avec tant d'insistance, je compris. La brèche avait laissé place à un trou béant, un passage taillé dans la pierre, une porte de sortie. Mais derrière cette porte, il n'y avait que des ombres.


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **\- OU -**

 **LE CHAPITRE OÙ L'ON APPREND LE SENS DE LA VIE, LA MANIÈRE D'ESPIONNER QUELQU'UN AINSI QUE LA DIFFÉRENCE ENTRE HOMME ET FEMME.**

* * *

\- De dieu.

Je sentais mes joues chauffer méchamment, qu'est-ce qui m'avais prit de le suivre ? Il n'avait peut être pas vomi en arrivant, mais lui aussi avait dû sentir à coup sûr la chaleur étouffante des lieux. Quoi de plus normal alors que d'aller se rafraîchir un peu ? Et quoi de plus normal que de retirer ses...

\- Oh mon dieu !

Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Mais si ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Commençons par arrêter de regarder. Je me détournai du lac, le visage en feu. Dans un premier temps, le surveiller m'avait paru relativement évident. Je ne savais pas d'où il venait ni qui il était. Il avait commencé par sortir les provisions une à une à la seule force de ses bras, puis avait fait le tour du bloc en longeant le mur. Je l'avais suivis tout du long, prenant soin de garder une certaine distance. Jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit de me promener comme il le faisait, à croire qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Il était tombé sur quelques restes de sac et d'ustensiles que je pensais perdus, les avait ramassé avant de continuer son chemin. Ce type n'avait pas l'air très futé.

Mais à présent qu'il faisait mumuse totalement à poil dans l'eau, je me dis que lui coller aux basques n'était pas la meilleure des idées. J'étais curieuse, ça oui, mais pas au point de tout voir !

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans mon dos, il était toujours là à se baigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé ! C'en était affolant. Le garçon se tourna dans ma direction, je me plaquais vivement contre le sol. Comment pouvait-il ne pas me voir ? Ce mec en plus d'être abruti, serait-il sourd ? Même le porc faisait moins de bruit, et dieu sait qu'il gueulait fort celui-là.

Ma petite taille me permettait de me glisser dans les espaces étroits que formait la végétation. L'observer était un jeu d'enfant, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir si l'endroit était habité. Il fit volte face une nouvelle fois avant de s'immerger, la tête en arrière, dans les eaux froides. C'était le moment.

Je sortis de ma cachette et m'élançais le cœur battant en direction de l'ascenseur. Les caisses étaient encore là, leur empilement me dissimulait aux yeux de l'inconnu. J'étais en sécurité, à condition qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué détalant comme un lapin au milieu de la prairie. J'essuyais mon front couvert de sueur, le soleil cognait fort contre l'arrière de mon crâne.

Ouvrir les boîtes se révéla rapidement impossible sans l'instrument adéquat. Instrument que j'avais eu la bonne idée d'abandonner dans ma fuite. Tant pis, ce sera sans ! Je glissais mes ongles devenus longs entre les planches, grattais comme une folle les angles, rien à faire. Le couvercle ne bougea pas d'un iota, préférant me narguer avec arrogance.

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister je passais aux sacs. Il s'agissait de grandes besaces de toile grise surmontées d'une lanière de cuir. J'y plongeais la main, pour en sortir de grosses poignées de graines blanches. J'en remplis les poches de mon froc, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait bien partager un peu le grand baraqué ! Plus les haricots s'amassaient dans mon pantalon et plus celui-ci, alourdis, glissait. Si bien que je du le tenir d'une main tandis que l'autre continuait avidement de faire le plein.

Ce fut un cris de joie, suivie d'un mot étrange répété une bonne dizaine de fois qui me sortit de mon pillage.

\- Alby ! Alby ! Entendis-je chanter.

Je sursautai de surprise et perdant l'équilibre je répandis la moitié du sac sur le sol.

\- Je m'appelle Alby ! Ça y est ! Beuglait le garçon, un air de bonheur absolu se répandant sur ses traits.

Le grand dadet sortie en courant du lac, ses gestes brusques provoquaient de grandes gerbes d'eau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et éclaboussant tout sur son passage, se mit à rire fortement. Des gouttes ruisselaient un peu partout sur son corps et...

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je me masquant la vue. Par pitié trouvez lui des fringues.

Peu a peu je réalisais ce qui venait de se passer. Relâchant la pression sur mon pantalon, je retombais mollement sur le derrière, totalement abasourdie par la nouvelle. Et pendant que le dénommé Alby courait toujours les fesses à l'air, la réalité me tordit l'estomac comme on tordrait le coup d'un poulet, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Parmi les poisons les plus corrosifs, il en est un qui ne se laisse écarter par aucun remède et qui nous ronge les os même dans notre sommeil. Ce poison, c'est la vérité. Plus vicieux et plus violent que tout les autres, il venait d'engourdir mes membres et s'apprêtait à me dévorer le cœur sans aucune pitié.

Je n'entendis pas le garçon s'approcher de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Pas plus que je ne le vis se saisir d'un couteau court et me dépasser sans me remarquer. Étais-je si insignifiante pour que tu me passes devant sans me voir connard ?

Ne cherchant même plus à me dérober, je me redressais, les genoux tremblant et rejoignis tranquillement mon arbre les mains dans les poches. J'aurai pu, comme n'importe qui, trouver la situation d'un comique frisant le ridicule, voir me demander si tout ceci n'était pas l'œuvre de quelque chose de foutrement divin. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me tourmentait le plus à ce moment précis. Le soleil commençait dors-et-déjà à décliner lorsque je remontais dans mon nid. Les lettres W.I.C.K.E.D s'étalaient gravement sur l'un des panneaux récupérés. À bien y réfléchir, je m'étais littéralement réfugiée dans une boîte. Une boîte ! Un rire amer voulu courir sur ma langue, mais il ne fit que s'étouffer au fond de ma gorge.

Je m'allongeais au milieux des couvertures puant la transpiration, les yeux étonnamment secs rivés sur le doux balancement des branchages. La voilà cette vérité que je n'avais pas su saisir, le voilà ce poison qui me digérait la rate avec autant de zèle qu'un vautour. Je n'avais pas de nom.

J'étais consciente d'avoir oublié des tas de trucs. Comment j'avais atterri dans cet ascenseur de merde, quelle langue je parlais, qui dirigeait le pays. Sans pour autant oublier ce que certains appellent crânement les bases ou la logique. Mais mon prénom... Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Il n'était pas question de flou ou de masque, juste d'un grand vide.

Les paupières brûlantes, la tête sur le point d'exploser, je finis néanmoins par m'endormir avec l'espoir de me vider un peu l'esprit. Malheureusement, ma nuit ne fut hantée que par "Alby", son rire puissant, ses fesses noires et son immense couteau.

Je me réveillais le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi. Les feuilles créaient au dessus de ma tête une toiture verte où la lumière et la chaleur ne filtraient que difficilement. Si bien qu'il faisait toujours un peu frais dans mon abri, de même qu'il y avait toujours de l'ombre en forêt. Une délicieuse odeur traversa pourtant cette barrière naturelle. Je sentais des litres de salive envahir aussitôt ma bouche. Et mon ventre réagit presque aussi rapidement en se secouant dans tous les sens. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais sentis auparavant. Un truc chaud, un peu épicé et terriblement alléchant. Je bataillais avec les duvets pour me relever. Il fallait que je trouve d'où venait cette odeur ! Attrapant la corde à deux mains, je descendis prudemment, l'estomac criant famine.

Plus j'avançais et plus l'eau me montait à la bouche. À ce rythme là, j'allais me changer en limace baveuse avant d'avoir pu trouver ce que je cherchais. De la fumée s'élevait dans l'air, me rappelant que je n'étais plus seule désormais. Il allait bien finir par l'apprendre lui aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais discrète ou que je faisais partie du décor. Mais avant tout ça, il fallait que je sache. Levant le visage pour saisir le parfum qui m'avait tiré du sommeil, je réfléchissais. Est-ce que c'était des légumes ? De la viande ? Il n'y avait pas ce genre de chose ici ! À moins que le garçon ne soit arrivé avec un chargement différent du mien.

Je sortis du bois, m'accroupissant au pied d'un petit sapin. Ça venait de la prairie. Fouillant du regard les alentours, je trouvais l'étranger assit près du monte charge. Il n'avait pas bougé cette andouille, à la différence près qu'il était en train d'arroser de miel un cochon grillé au dessus d'un petit foyer. Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. Comment avait-il fait l'abruti ? Il venait d'arriver et... Et ce cochon, où est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvé ? Je ne rêvais pas, il était en train de faire cuire le porc qui me courait après depuis des semaines ! Cette saloperie s'était amusée à éparpiller mes affaires quand elle ne les avalait pas tout rond. À présent, voilà que ce garçon comptait en faire son repas !

Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je mangeais moi ? J'imagine qu'en allant le voir pour lui demander de me nourrir, il allait me renvoyer aussi sec d'où je venais. Ce qui en soit, était normal. Et si il apprenait en plus que je l'avais regardé alors qu'il dansait sans vêtements, ce serait un coup de pied au cul qui me ferait voler jusqu'à la forêt. Oh, il avait embroché l'animal sur un bout de bois, on voyait d'ici le miel couler sur la viande frémissante. Mon estomac grogna un peu plus fort ; ce que je pouvais avoir faim. Peut être que si je faisais diversion un peu plus loin, j'aurais le temps de chiper un morceau... Le voilà qui tourne la tête, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi choqué ?

Le type ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux ne bougeaient plus, tout son corps semblait figé. Peut être s'était-il bloqué la nuque, à moins qu'il ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'y connaissais rien en maladie, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir l'aider s'il tombait. Sans changer une seule fois de position, il allongea son bras pour reposer la petite bouteille de miel dans l'herbe. Curieuse, je l'observais une main sur le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. « Alby », fouilla un instant l'étoffe à ses pieds pour en sortir une machette. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force de le regarder manger, ce truc avait l'air délicieux.

À ma plus grande surprise, il ne trancha pas la bestiole mais se releva lentement. Pourquoi gardait-il son regard fixé dans ma direction ? Cette arme ne me disait rien qui vaille non plus. Lorsqu'il avança doucement vers le petit sapin censé me dissimuler, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il m'avait repéré, c'est ça ? Et à présent il avait l'intention de me découper en morceaux. Ni une ni deux, je me relevai et couru aussi vite que je le pu.

\- Attends ! Entendis-je dans mon dos, j'accélérais ma course.

L'adrénaline me permettait de tenir le coup malgré les crampes d'estomac qui me tiraillaient de l'intérieur. Les troncs défilaient autour de moi. Plus je me m'enfonçais dans les bois et plus celui-ci s'effaçait. La terre devenait molle et les racines vibraient d'excitation. Je secouais un instant la tête pour y sortir les brumes qui envahissaient mon cerveau. Une branche, plus charogne que les autres, tenta de me retenir. La voyant faire, ses congénères se jetèrent sur moi. Elles voulaient qu'il me rattrape, elles voulaient voir l'homme de bois me dévorer. Je leur criais de me lâcher. Il me fallut jouer des coudes pour leur échapper. Les bras chargés d'épines et griffés jusqu'au sang, je réussi à m'extirper.

\- Reviens ! Il faut que je te parle.

Il m'avait retrouvé ! J'entendais ses pas lourds guidés par la forêt.

Les arbres gloussaient entre eux tandis que les pierres, elles, attendaient le dénouement avec impatience. Je tournais les talons, enjambais une vieille souche, cherchais où me cacher. Des gouttes de sueur me coulaient sur l'arête du nez, glissant au dessus de mes lèvres. Elles laissaient derrière elles un goût humide et salé.

\- Aïe ! Saletés de ronces ! Râlait l'"Alby" plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Il n'était plus le temps de se planquer. Courir, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Fuir encore et toujours ces monstres qui me poursuivaient. Ils étaient là depuis le début, déformés par l'eau et le verre.

Absorbée par les visions furieuses qui se disputaient mes yeux, je ne vis pas le mur se rapprocher dangereusement. Ma tête le percuta dans un bruit sourd. Est-ce que… Pourquoi… Comment… Je ne faisais que poser des questions depuis que j'avais débarqué dans ce merdier. À l'époque, ce genre de... Crises ? (Appelez ça comme vous voulez) étaient plutôt récurrentes. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que les images qui auraient dues me faire réagir n'avaient pas eu le temps d'atteindre ma cervelle de moineau mal fini. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que les tocards tombés dans la prairie auraient pu être sauvés. Je n'agissais plus seule, les choses ne dépendaient plus de moi. Et à la seconde même où le troisième blocard avait posé son cul sur le rebord de la Boîte, nous aurions du comprendre que les choses ne feraient jamais que nous filer entre les doigts.

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Revenons à l'instant présent, ou comment Alby prit le temps d'enregistrer chaque seconde de ma collision pour se foutre de ma gueule durant plus de trois longues années sans jamais se fatiguer. Je revenais à moi avec la sensation d'avoir le front perforé. Une sale douleur menaça de me défoncer le reste de la boîte crânienne lorsque j'ouvris les yeux

Je sentais plus que je ne voyais des mains s'affairer au dessus de moi. Et cette incroyable odeur tout près. Un rire retenti à ma droite.

\- Excuse-moi, dit la voix. Mais tu aurais dû voir ça : je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rentrer dans un mur avec autant de panache.

Il rit, longtemps. Les larmes aux yeux et les bras contre le ventre, le garçon était plié en deux. Et alors que j'allais lui demander si il avait l'intention de la fermer un jour, il me tira par les bras et me releva brusquement.

\- Eh, petite ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux manger un peu ?

Le type qui aimait tant se foutre de moi me présenta une tranche de viande brune sous le nez. Aussitôt je la lui arrachais avec les dents, manquant de lui mordre un doigts ou deux.

\- D'accord... Euh doucement tu veux. Tu es toute seule ici ?

Je grognais une brève réponse, trop occupée à mâcher. Je te l'avais dit le porc que je finirai par avoir ta peau...

\- Tu sais où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Non, marmonnais-je la bouche pleine.

Alby regardait le sol, les coudes sur les genoux. De mon côté je venais de finir mon morceau. Son silence devait être signe pour moi qu'il était temps de partir. Je tentais un coup d'œil discret vers l'étranger... C'était plutôt difficile de le considérer encore ainsi, surtout après avoir vu ce que j'avais eu sous les yeux. Le sang me monta lentement aux joues, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Je me relevais en m'aidant de mes mains. Le soleil finissait sa course, dans deux heures, peut être trois, il ferait nuit. Déjà un affreux mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez. Je soupirais. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller s'allonger.

\- Eh attends ! Fit le garçon en me voyant prête à dégager.

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète... Répondis-je la voix caverneuse.

Ma gorge était douloureuse, depuis quand n'avais-je pas ouvert la bouche ? Trop longtemps à mon avis. Alby abattit sa lame sur la carcasse, il en détacha une part et la mangea pensivement. Je le regardais faire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était possible. Le mur est bien trop haut, il n'y a pas d'escalier ou d'échelle. Il ramassa une bouteille qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Ni aucune faille pour sortir de ce trou à rat. Excepté... Et il désigna du menton l'immense découpe en face de nous.

Le passage était apparu hier, sous mes yeux, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. N'importe quoi pouvait en sortir n'importe quand. Le couloir était toujours aussi sombre, lugubre. Hors de question que je rentre un jour là dedans.

\- Mais je serai toi, repris Alby, je ne m'y fierai pas trop.

Je ne répondis pas, fatiguée et agacée par le ton dont il usait. Il me prenait pour qui celui-là ? Je n'étais pas une gamine et j'étais là bien avant lui. C'est sur ces réflexions peu aimables que le sol se mit une fois de plus à vibrer. Par habitude, je me tournais vers la Boîte. Elle n'était pas censée remonter si tôt ! Une série de claquements métalliques résonnèrent aux quatre coins de la zone.

\- Regarde. M'interpella le pauvre type qui se prenait pour le chef.

La réplique cinglante que je lui réservais se noya au fond de ma gorge tandis que j'observais ébahit le bloc de béton se déplacer. Est-ce que les murs pouvaient bouger tout seuls à l'extérieur ? Je n'osais pas poser la question, de peur qu'il me croît stupide ou ignorante. Mais à voir l'expression qu'Alby arborait, ce n'était pas monnaie courante.

\- Dit petite, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Je ne suis pas petite, lançais je du tac au tac.

C'était si étrange de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que soit même. Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion d'être coupée ou interrogée. D'ordinaire, personne ne menait le discours. Il arrivait parfois que d'autres voix interviennent, mais ce qu'elles racontaient n'avait aucun sens. Le garçon riait une fois de plus, je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Un mois.

Il arrêta aussitôt et leva les yeux vers moi à la fois surpris et dépité.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es restée un mois ici, toute seule ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on a été envoyé ici ? Et par qui ? Tu as des souvenirs de... D'avant ?

Les questions sortaient de plus en plus vite de sa bouche. Il semblait avide de réponse, cherchais à comprendre chaque détail de la situation. Malheureusement je n'en savais pas plus que lui.

\- Non, lançai-je faiblement. Il allait bien finir par se lasser, à un moment ou un autre...

\- Dit pe... Alby se racla la gorge dans une tentative amusée de se rattraper.

Il était vrai qu'à bien y regarder, il n'était plus un enfant. Pas encore un adulte, j'imagine... À dire vrai, je n'étais pas plus capable de lui donner un age que de m'en déterminer un.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Je me suis souvenu du mien quelques heures après mon arrivée. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Euh, je...

Pourquoi posait-il autant de questions ?

\- Je l'ai gravé sur le mur derrière. Peut-être pour ne pas l'oublier, ou... Je ne sais pas, j'étais tellement heureux de m'en souvenir ! Et c'est quelque chose qui m'a paru important, me confia t-il. Peut être que tu devrais faire pareil, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, _ma grande_ ?

\- Ouais...

C'était quoi son problème à celui-là ?

\- Aller, viens ! Dit-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Je m'écartais un instant, apeurée par la brusquerie de ses gestes. Si il le vit, ce sale type ne fit aucune remarque. Néanmoins, il prit son couteau avec plus de douceur et passa devant moi. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à une parfaite inconnue ? Ce mec était tombé la tête la première contre les grilles du monte-charge. Je profitais qu'il ne puisse pas me surveiller pour le détailler de haut en bas.

Alby était arrivé avec un t-shirt blanc semblable à celui que j'avais avant de vomir dessus et de devoir m'en débarrasser. Son pantalon en toile brune était retenu par une ceinture de cuir. Ses vêtements laissaient transparaître ses muscles. Des épaules carrées, solides qui se terminaient en bras immenses. Mon regard glissa dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Je rougis violemment en repensant à la scène d'hier. J'étais une horrible perverse !

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-il.

Pardon ? Et moi qui pensais que mon visage ne pouvait pas être plus rouge, je le sentis passer un palier supplémentaire. Alby se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pas grand chose mais je me dit que si jamais... Eh petite, tu vas bien ? Me demanda le garçon visiblement inquiet.

\- Ça va, ça va...

Maintenant retourne toi !

\- Tu veux t'asseoir un peu ?

\- Non ça va !

\- Sûre ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Ç... Ava. Lâchai-je. Je... J'm'appelle Ava.

\- Ava ? Demanda-t-il un brin suspicieux.

Ava ? Sérieusement... Mais quelle idiote ! Il le voyait bien que je mentais. Je ne pouvais pas trouver un peu mieux ? Alby allait comprendre que je n'avais pas de nom, et à ce moment là, que ferait-il ? Il était encore temps, je pouvais faire demi tour et tout lui dire. Mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Ce n'était ni la peur qui me collait aux basques depuis mon arrivée, ni les glaires qui s'amusaient à faire des bulles contre mon palais. Pour une fois c'était autre chose. Un truc qui remontait à plus loin encore que cette sordide histoire de Bloc et de Boîte. Une chose qui m'ordonnait silencieusement de la boucler. Il n'était pas si mal ce nom après tout.

\- Oui "Ava", repris-je en parodiant le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

Ça ne sembla pas tellement lui plaire. Il me tendit le couteau, manche en avant et dit.

\- Écris le, on fait partie du même groupe maintenant.

Il y avait une certaine autorité dans sa voix. Une force où se mêlait le respect de l'autre ainsi qu'une certaine force de caractère. Alby était un leader exceptionnel. Il n'a jamais cessé de se foutre de ma gueule, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je pris l'arme entre mes doigts et, avançant vers le mur, me concentrais sur ses mots. Mon instinct me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un geste important. Je traçais les trois lettres sur le béton, rayant à peine sa surface.

\- Il va falloir y aller un peu plus fort si tu ne veux pas que ça disparaisse, souffla-t-il.

Lui avait gravé nettement son nom en lettre capitale : "ALBY". Je n'avais pas les bras assez longs pour l'écrire à sa hauteur, monsieur avait pris tellement de place que son nom devait être visible depuis l'autre bout de la prairie. Je m'efforçais d'en faire de même, mais le résultat fut moins élégant. Les deux A surplombaient la lettre du milieu en hauteur, la première avec un tremblement plus visible que la seconde. Deux simples enfoncements du couteau formaient un V minuscule écrasé par la paire de géants qui l'entouraient.

Constatant ce désastre d'un air lasse, je me tournais vers le grand garçon. Il souriait les bras croisés, semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part.

\- Euh... Je peux le réécrire ? Demandai-je dans une tentative de rectifier le massacre.

\- Une seule fois suffit, tu n'as pas besoin de le changer, puisque c'est ton nom. N'est-ce pas ? Dit il en me regardant de haut.

Est-ce qu'il se foutait de moi ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, j'avais ma réponse.


End file.
